


[vid] The Private Life of Vulcans

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS), TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Documentary, Embedded Video, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Fanvids, Humor, KiSCon, M/M, Parody, Pon Farr, Remix, Spoof, Video, Video Format: Streaming, david attenborough - Freeform, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: The seminal documentary on Vulcan courtship. Everything you always wanted to know about Vulcan biology but were afraid to ask.Winner of theAmok Time Reloadedvid competition at KiScon, the Kirk/Spock convention, in Los Angeles, 2017; also voted Best in Show at RevelCon 2018.Footage: Star Trek TOS, TMP.Audio: David Attenborough, from numerous of his documentaries; music from Star Trek TOS.





	[vid] The Private Life of Vulcans

[T'Lara & Rhaegal: The Private Life of Vulcans](https://vimeo.com/289730007) from [Larissa Bernstein](https://vimeo.com/larissabernstein) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: lirpa

 

[Crossposted on YouTube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dePKyx81c_k)

 

 


End file.
